1. Technical Field
The invention relates to frame assemblies for attaching a cover to selectively protect an open bed of a pickup truck, and in particular to a frame assembly for removably attaching a flexible cover of the type having fastening means located about a periphery thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to such a frame assembly which can be quickly and easily partially disassembled subsequent to detachment of the cover therefrom, to provide unobstructed access to the truck bed upon movement of a tailgate of the truck to an open position.
2. Background Information
Pickup trucks have been and continue to be popular vehicles due to their versatility. In particular, most pickup trucks, in addition to providing transportation, are suitable for travel over rough terrain and for heavy-duty towing such as pulling a trailer, boat, etc. However, one of the most important features of the pickup truck is its capability for carrying bulky, heavy and/or loose loads in the open bed thereof. More specifically, the body of these light trucks is comprised of an enclosed cab and an open bed located behind the cab and partially enclosed by a pair of sidewalls, a front wall, and a rear tailgate which is movable between open and closed positions. Thus, it can be seen that such a bed defined by low walls is suitable for hauling loads such as furniture, sand, gravel, mulch, and numerous other types of loads.
The owner of a pickup truck may also carry loads which he/she desires to protect from inclement weather and/or view. Numerous known prior art pickup truck bed cover frame assemblies exist which provide for releasable attachment of a cover over the open bed of the truck. However, many of these known prior art frame assemblies interfere with access to the truck bed once the cover is removed. Such interference occurs because most of these assemblies include a rear cross member which traverses the tailgate opening, so that a cover may be firmly attached adjacent to all four walls defining the truck bed to prevent rain, snow, etc. from entering the truck bed enclosure when the tailgate is in the closed position. Thus, when it is desired to use the pickup truck for hauling loads which must be carried without the cover in place, such as a large piece of furniture or yard mulch, the rear cross member must be disassembled from the rest of the frame assembly so that the pickup truck user can gain unobstructed access to the bed for loading and unloading. Such disassembly is inconvenient, especially if performed in cold temperatures, poor weather, or in darkness.
The closest known prior art to the improved frame assembly of the present disclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,866. However, the construction of the assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,866 is completely different than the frame assembly disclosed herein.
Thus, the need exists for an improved frame assembly for removably attaching a flexible cover to selectively protect an open bed of a pickup truck, which can be quickly and easily partially disassembled subsequent to removal of the cover to provide unobstructed access to the truck bed upon opening of the tailgate.